Una Reina y sus Caballeros
by GZackChaos
Summary: Ella, una reina solitaria que solo quiere amar y ser amada. Él, un ex-caballero del castillo que robó su corazón pero que ahora se encuentra lejos de ella, con otra mujer. ¿Podrán estar juntos tras una serie de sucesos inesperados para ambos?. DanxFabia. Ahora también en Inglés!. A Queen and her Knights, now also in English!.
1. La Reina Solitaria

Este es un fic que se me ocurrió después de haber visto el final de la cuarta temporada de Bakugan.

El fic toma lugar años después de los sucesos de Mechtanium Surge, se tratará de un FabiaxDan principalmente, aunque también habrá otras parejas como lo son AlicexShun, RenxZenet, MasonxLena, PagexRaife y AcexMira. Este fic se tratará sobre lo que paso con los protagonistas principales y sus amigos tras haber derrotado a los malvados Mechtogan. Ninguno de los personajes ni lugares me pertenecen, le pertenecen a los creadores de Bakugan.

Guion Corto – Conversaciones o personajes hablando

Letra Cursiva – Susurro

Letra Negrita y/o Mayusculas – Gritos

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten!

_**Reino de Neathia/Fabia POV**_

A mis 19 años de edad, últimamente todo era tan diferente…

Al menos para mí la vida se estaba convirtiendo en un ciclo repetitivo y monótono, necesitaba algo de diversión.

Pero claro, ser la Reina de Neathia viene con grandes responsabilidades, ya no tenía el tiempo para preocuparme por mi propia diversión…

Ya no era como cuando Dan, los demás y yo formábamos parte de los caballeros del castillo, y yo aún era la princesa de mi querido reino.

Esa mañana me levanté desganada, tratando de pensar positivo, tomé una ducha y almorcé algo en el comedor real, mi típica rutina del día….

**-Argh!, **_cada vez es más aburrido_** – **Mencione en voz baja mientras me acercaba a sentarme en el trono del reino, a esperar que los caballeros, los habitantes del reino o alguien más viniera a pedir los favores de siempre.

Por si no fuera poco, el consejo había concluido recientemente que yo tenía que elegir otro prometido para casarme con él tan rápido como fuera posible, y así dejar un heredero al trono.

Poco a poco todos a mí alrededor iban creciendo.

Paige y Rafe habían comenzado a salir, ¡al fin!, y ahora estaban viviendo en una acogedora casa en Neathia, planeando que hacer de sus vida juntos, incluso estaba un poco celosa de su relación…

En Gundalia, Mason y Lena también habían comenzado una relación, aunque era obvio que también terminarían juntos, ahora estaban viviendo en Gundalia tranquilamente, ambos eran parte del consejo de Ren.

Y como olvidar a Jesse, el amante de la poesía, se volvió un gran artista y poeta en general, incluso me ha dedicado algunas de sus obras… Pero él simplemente no es ni será mi tipo…

Ren seguía siendo el emperador de Gundalia, haciendo un buen trabajo… y ahora estaba comprometido con Zenet, aunque él lo negará, ambos hacen una linda pareja.

Zenet, no había cambiado para nada… al menos en actitud, había veces en que llegaba al borde de desquiciarme. Aun así, ahora que había comenzado a salir con Ren, era un poco más tolerable y tolerante.

Linus y el Capitán Elright seguían cumpliendo sus misiones como caballeros del castillo, pero claro, Elright ahora era comandante. Sin duda, Linus se había convertido en un amigo de confianza, y al igual que Ren, podía contarle de todo.

En cuanto a Elright, al parecer él se había enamorado de mí… Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que me había invitado a salir, pero yo me negaba, él es muy lindo y todo, pero no creo que mi futuro sea a su lado.

Hace mucho que no sabía de los peleadores que habían formado parte de los caballeros del castillo… Probablemente Shun seguía con su entrenamiento ninja y Marucho estaba expandiendo su territorio en el interespacio Bakugan. Y estaba casi segura de que Jake en este momento estaría en algún equipo profesional de esos deportes terrestres que tanto le llaman la atención a los humanos.

_-Dan…-_ Cada vez que pienso en él, una felicidad inmensa llena a mi corazón, es una sensación que muy pocas veces había experimentado en el pasado… Al principio pensaba que era simple admiración hacia él y su habilidad para pelear con su bakugan Drago… Pero, poco a poco me di cuenta que le tenía el mismo afecto que le tuve a mi prometido Jin… Le quería lo más cerca posible cuando era parte de los caballeros del castillo, no podía dejar de pensar en él algunas veces… y sobre todo, tenía especial cuidado en que no viera mi forma neathiana, por miedo a que me rechazará por mi apariencia.

-Pero… Dan tiene a Runo, nunca se fijaría en mi- Pensar eso me dolía mucho… pero era la verdad.

-Supongo que él no es una opción como mi futuro prometido- Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a pensar en voz alta, y en la sala del trono, una pantalla se había desplegado, era Ren, desde Gundalia, él, había escuchado todo.

-Vaya Fabia… No sabía que tardarías tanto tiempo en descubrir que Dan te gusta- Aplaudió Ren, haciendo una voz un poco molesta, al menos a mi parecer.

-Tan obvio era?...- Le respondí, mientras los tonos en mi rostro se convertían en rojizos. Era un poco embarazoso que incluso otras personas supieran que yo le quería mucho antes que yo.

**-¡Oh vamos Fabia!, **la forma en que lo mirabas… solo una persona puede mirar así al chico o a la chica que ama**- **Sus palabras… Él estaba en lo correcto, yo quiero a Dan más que un amigo…

-Pero… De todos modos, él y Runo… Seguro que tendrán una buena vida juntos.- Agache la mirada, de tan solo pensar eso, me daban ganas de llorar, pero no quería parecer débil.

-¿Por qué no te animas?, tal vez tengas una oportunidad- Era obvio que con ese comentario, Ren trataba de animarme, él y Linus eran los únicos que sabían decifrar mis pensamientos según mi actitud.

-Para empezar… Como ya dije, Dan tiene a Runo, y… segundo, yo no puedo dejar Neathia así como así, después de todo, soy la reina- No eran más que excusas, y lo sabía, pero, tenía miedo de saber si Dan correspondería o no mis sentimientos.

-Yo digo que deberías pensarlo. Solo pasé a saludar, nos vemos Reina Fabia- Y tras esas últimas palabras, la pantalla desplegada desapareció, indicando que Ren había cortado la señal.

Yo, no sabía qué hacer, no podía salir de Neathia para ir a buscar a mi amado… Pero, tal vez… alguien de confianza podría ser mi espía en la tierra… ¿Tal vez Shun?. No, él no es lo bastante cercano.

Me paseaba por la sala del trono, de un lado a otro, con un semblante preocupado, pensando en el chico que me había robado el corazón. Y, sin que me diese cuenta, Linus había entrado al lugar.

-Disculpe Reina Fabia, ¿se puede saber que le ocurre?. Últimamente la he notado muy distante y podría decir que triste también…- No me sorprendió que también haya notado mi actuar, después de todo, él era de confianza.

-Linus… es sobre Dan… yo… lo extraño. Desperdicie mi tiempo junto a él, no me di cuenta de que, lo quiero tanto como quise a Jin- Le respondí sin titubear, tenía que decirle todo lo que había confesado hace unos momentos atrás.

-Y ahora… ya es demasiado tarde… Él ya tiene una novia y… yo soy la reina de nuestra querida Neathia, no puedo y no debo ir a buscarlo- Cubrí mi rostro con una de mis manos, mientras poco a poco las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mi rostro.

-Veo que al fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos Reina Fabia. Yo creo que, debería comunicarse con Dan lo más pronto posible- Linus me acercó un pañuelo, yo lo tomé sin dudar, ahora cubriendo mi rostro con él mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Si aún fuera princesa… Tal vez lo haría, pero siendo la reina no puedo dejar el trono… Necesito que alguien de confianza vaya por mí. Claro, no a hablar con Dan, solamente quiero saber, como esta y que ha sido de mi amor prohibido- Volví a mostrar mi rostro, ya había dejado de llorar, no podía mostrarme débil ante nadie.

-¿Y usted quiere que yo vaya a buscarlo a la tierra no?- Me sorprendieron sus palabras, eso no era lo que yo quería que él interpretará, pero, me era demasiado favorable.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?... Estaría en deuda eterna contigo Linus- Le respondí sinceramente, no quería ordenárselo, pero si él aceptaba por su propia cuenta, yo estaría más que contenta.

-Por supuesto, sería todo un honor cumplir con una misión asignada por la mismísima Reina de Neathia- Respondió alegremente mientras efectuaba una reverencia, yo sin dudar le di un amistoso abrazo.

-Gracias… Enserio. Ve a la tierra lo más pronto que puedas Linus, e infórmame cuando estés allá- Lo solté, y él comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la sala.

-Como usted ordena reina Fabia- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de salir de la sala del trono.

_**Elright POV**_

Esta era la quinta vez que la reina me rechazaba mi invitación para salir a cenar… **-¡¿Porque?!- **Azote fuertemente uno de mis puños contra una de las paredes del castillo, no podía entenderlo, lo más seguro era que alguien más ya estaba ocupando su corazón pero… ¿Quién?, tenía que descubrirlo.

-Vamos Rubanoid, debemos ir a la tierra lo más pronto posible, ¡No podemos decepcionar a la reina Fabia!- Era Linus, conversando con su bakugan Rubanoid, mientras corrían a las afueras del castillo.

-Interesante… Creo que, haremos un pequeño viaje a la tierra Aranaut- Sonreí maliciosamente. Ya sabía a donde llevaría esto. Lo más probable es que Linus iría en busca de alguno de los peleadores… y si la reina Fabia se lo ordeno, tenía que ver algo con ella.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Elright?, no creo que sea una buena idea- Aranaut más que nadie sabía que yo quiero a la reina Fabia, más que a nadie, y no podía permitir que alguien más se saliera con las suyas.

-Completamente seguro Aranaut- Fue lo último que le respondí, no había tiempo que perder, seguí a Linus hasta donde se detuvo y al igual que Rubanoid comenzó a transportarlo a Linus a la Tierra, Aranaut hizo lo mismo conmigo.

**_Continuará_**

Y bien?, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review, Zack fuera!.


	2. Lonely Queen

Nota: Gracias por sus reviews!, siento decepcionar a los lectores… pero este no es el segundo capítulo de mi fic, es solo una traducción al inglés del primer capítulo, para aquellos lectores que gustan del DanxFabia o de mi historia pero que se les dificulta leer mediante el traductor de Google. El segundo capítulo lo tendré tan pronto como pueda.

Note: This isn't the second chapter of my fic, it's only a traduction to the english of the first chapter, for those readers who find it difficult to read it by the Google's Translator.

The history takes place years after the events of Mechtanium Surge, it will be a DanxFabia, but I will include other pairs like ShunxAlice, RenxZenet, MasonxLena, PaigexRaife and some more. This fic will be about the life of the Brawlers and his friends after defeating the evil Mechtogan. Disclaimer: None of the characters or places belong to me, they are property of the Bakugan's creators.

Short Script – Conversations or characters talking

Italic letter – Whisper

Bold type and/or Capitalized letter – Shouts

_**Neathia's Kingdom/Fabia POV**_

I'm 19 years now, at this moment, all was too different…

I wish that I could have more fun recently, because my life was like a boring, repetitive and monotone cycle.

But yeah, being the Neathia's Queen it's a hard work and it comes with great responsibilities, I didn't have the time to worry about my own fun…

It wasn't like when Dan, the other brawlers and me were part of the castle's knights, and when I was the Neathia's Princess.

This morning I was a total mess… I was so upset, trying to think good things. I took a shower and took my morning's breakfast, my typical routine of the day.

-**Argh!... **_Every day it's becoming more boring _– I whisper in a quiet voice as I approached to sit on the throne of the kingdom, waiting for the knights, the people of Neathia or some other to show in front of me, probably to ask for help.

And to make worse the things, the Council had concluded that I had to choose another fiancé to marry him soon, because I need to have one or two inheritors to the throne.

Slowly, all around me were growing.

Paige and Raife had begun dating since a time ago, finally!, and they were living in a house of Neathia, planning about his lifes and other things, even I was a bit jealously about his relationship…

In Gundalia, Mason and Lena had begun dating too, but this is a bit more obvious, the two of them like each other even when they were part of the Barodius' army. They were living in Gundalia quietly now, the two of them were part of the Council of Ren.

And how to forget about Jesse?, the lover of poetry, he became a great artist and poet in general, he even dedicated some of his works… But he is just not my type of boy and never will be.

Ren was still the Gundalia's Emperor and my best friend, doing a good job in both of them… and was now commited to Zenet, althought he will deny it, the both of them make a cute couple.

About Zenet, she is the same crazy and stupid girl, I can't stand with her attitude, even sometimes she gets me mad. Still, now that she had begun dating Ren, she was a bit more tolerable and tolerant.

Linus and the Captain Elright were still fulfilling his missions as castle's knights, but now Elright it's a commander. Undoubtedly, Linus had become a trusted friend and like Ren, I can tell all my thoughts to him.

And about Elright, he was trying to get more and more closer to me every time he thinks that we are alone… I think that he is in love with me and he is trying to show me his love. This was the fifth time that he invites me to a date!, but I couldn't say "yes", because I don't love him, he's cool, but my future isn't with him.

I haven't heard of the brawlers who had been part of the castle's knights since they save all the universe of Mag Mel and the evil Mechtogan. Probably Shun continued his ninja training and Marucho maybe was expanding his Bakugan Interspace's territory, of that form, more and more people would enjoy the bakugan battles. I'm sure that Jake it's doing a good job in some professional team of some of those earth's sports that call so much attention to the humans.

-_Dan…_- Every time I thought about him, a great happiness filled my heart, a feeling that I had rarely experienced in the past… At first, I thought that it was only admiration to him and his battle abilities with his bakugan Drago… But, gradually I realized that I have the same affection to Dan as when Jin, my fiancé, was alive. I wanted him as close as possible when him was part of the castle's knights and I couldn't stop thinking about him sometimes… and about all, I was careful that he wouldn't see my neathian's form, all for the fear of being rejected by my appearance.

-But… Dan and Runo are together, he never would like me- Thinking about that was so painful… but it was the truth…

-I suppose that he isn't an option to consider my next fiancé- Without realizing it, I had begun to think out loud, and in the throne room, a screen was deployed, it was Ren, from Gundalia he had heard everything.

-Well Fabia, I didn't know it take so long for you to discover that you like Dan- Applauded Ren with a little annoying voice, at least in my own opinion.

-It was too obvious?- I replied, while the tones on my face became red. It was a little embarrassing that even other people know that I loved him before I did.

-**Oh, come on Fabia!, **the way you looked at him… only a person can look like that to the boy or girl that he or she loves- His words… He was right, I like Dan more than a friend.

-But It doesn't matter, anyway Dan is with Runo… I think that they would have a good future together- I looked down to the ground, just thinking about it, make me want to cry, but I didn't want to look weak.

-Why don't you cheer up Fabia?, you may have a chance- It was obvious that with that comment, Ren tried to cheer me up, he and Linus were the only ones who could decipher my thoughts in my attitude.

-First of all… As I said, Dan and Runo are together… and second, I can't leave Neathia in this moment just like that, after all, I'm the queen- They were just excuses, and I knew it, but I was afraid to know if Dan would correspond or not my feelings.

-You should think about it. I only call to say hello, see you later Fabia- And after those last words, the display screen disappeared, indicating that Ren had cuting the signal.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave Neathia to look for my beloved brawler… But maybe, someone I trust could be my spy in the Earth… Shun?... he can do a good work because his ninja training, but he isn't close enough.

I paced the throne room, from side to side, with a worried face, thinking of the boy who had stolen my heart. And, without my realizing, Linus had entered the place.

-Excuse me Queen Fabia, can I know what happens to you?... Lately I have noticed you very distant an sad from what I can say- I wasn't surprised that my weird acting has also noticed by Linus, after all, he was trustworthy.

-Linus… Is about Dan… I… I miss him. I wasted my time with him, I realized that I like him as much as I liked Jin- I replied without hesitation, I had to tell him everything that I had realized and confessed to Ren a few moments ago.

-And now… It's too late, he already has a girlfriend and I'm the queen of our beloved Neathia, I can't and I shouldn't going to look for him- I covered my face with my hands, as the tears slowly showed up in my face.

-I see you finally realized your feelings Queen Fabia, I think you should contact Dan as soon as possible- Linus brought me a handkerchief, I took it without thinking about that, now covering my face with it while I dried my tears.

-If I were still the princess, then maybe I would, but like I said before, I'm the queen and I can't leave the throne. I need someone of confidence to go for me. Of course, he doesn't need to talk to Dan, I only want to know about my forbidden love- I showed my face again and I had left to cry, because I couldn't show weakness to anyone.

-And you want me to go the Earth and search for him right?- His words surprised me, that wasn't what I intended to say, but it was too favorable.

- Will you do it for me? ... I would be forever indebted to you Linus-I answered honestly, I didn't want to order him, but if he accepted on his own, I would be more than happy.

-Of course, it would be a honor to do a mission assigned by the Neathia's Queen herself- He replied cheerfully while he reverenced to me, without hesitation, I gave him a friendly hug.

-Thanks… Seriously. Go to the Earth as soon as you can Linus, and let me know when you're over there- I let go of him and he started driving out of the room.

-As you order Queen Fabia- Those were his last words, before leaving the throne room.

**Elright POV**

This was the fifth time that the Queen rejected my invitation to go out to dinner… -Why!?- I hit one of my fists tightly against one of the walls of the castle, feeling hurt and fury, I couldn't understand, most likely someone else was already occupying her heart but… Who?, I had to find it out.

-Let's go Rubanoid, we must go to the Earth as soon as possible, we can't disappoint the Queen Fabia!- It was Linus conversing with his guardian bakugan Rubanoid, as they ran outside of the castle.

-Interesting… I think we will make a little trip to the Earth Aranaut!- I smiled mischievously while Aranaut turn to me with a weird face. I knew where it would lead. The chances are that Linus would go looking for any of the brawlers, and if the Fabia Queen ordered it, she had to do something with them.

-Are you sure about this Elright?, I don't think it's a good idea- I can't believe what Aranaut was asking, he knew more than anyone that I like Fabia more than a friend or a queen, and I couldn't let anyone else to get between the two.

-Completely sure Aranaut- That was the last thing I said to him, there was no time to waste. I followed Linus to where he stopped, and when Rubanoid began to transport Linus to the Earth trough his powers, Aranaut did the same with me.

Continue

Well?, I hope you liked it, don't forget to write your review... Zack out!.


	3. El Caballero Errante

Gracias a todos por los reviews y perdonen la tardanza, la universidad me tiene bastante ocupado así como mi vida social. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, que espero les agrade tanto como el primero.

_**Tierra/Dan POV**_

Todo era tranquilidad nuevamente, después de haber acabado con la amenaza inminente que representaban los malvados mechtogan. Por un momento había creído que todo estaba acabado, si no fuese por Drago, Shun y los otros que siempre estuvieron a mi lado, realmente no hubiera tenido la oportunidad yo solo contra tan solo 1 de esas infernales máquinas, como dicen, la unión hace la fuerza.

Pero era hora de buscar nuevos horizontes, algunos pensarían que Drago y yo llegamos a nuestro límite tras esa última batalla, pero por mi parte, tenía en mente que aún nos faltaba mucho por aprender, tanto en batallas como fuera de ellas. Y por esa misma razón, ni siquiera celebré junto a Runo y los demás el logro que había supuesto vencer a Mechtavius Destroyer.

Así fue como partí sin siquiera avisarle a nadie sobre eso, a excepción del mayordomo de Marucho, Kato, quien fue el único presente durante mi partida hacia nuevos rumbos.

Estuve lejos de ciudad Bakugan por algunos años, tiempo en el que viaje por el mundo con tan solo la compañía de mi fiel amigo Drago, aunque realmente estoy exagerando con lo que digo… Apenas sí pude visitar unas cuantas ciudades de algunos continentes en ese lapso de tiempo... Hubiese querido dar la vuelta al mundo para aprender más de cada tipo de persona que habita en la tierra, pero mi nostalgia por los peleadores y por mis seres queridos, me hizo volver a la ciudad más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, además, ya extrañaba entrar en el ciberespacio Bakugan para retar a diversos contrincantes en alguna de las arenas que Marucho creo.

Creo que muy en el fondo de mi ser, comenzaba a madurar, ya que aunque aún amo las batallas Bakugan, no siento el mismo interés que tenía por ellas como cuando Drago y yo nos conocimos por primera vez. Pero era algo inevitable, todos alguna vez tienen que crecer y nadie se salva de madurar, aunque algunos maduran más rápido que otros.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a la ciudad, fue admirar el paisaje. La ciudad había cambiado bastante, alguno que otro nuevo edificio por aquí y por allá. Esa tarde, llegue a mi antiguo hogar, donde mi madre me recibió con mucho cariño, aunque después soltó un sermón bastante largo por mi irresponsabilidad al marcharme sin decirle nada a nadie… Y era de esperarse, ya que realmente hay que aceptarlo, fue demasiado irresponsable de mi parte, pero así he sido siempre, una vez que tomó una decisión, nada me detiene.

-Daniel Kuso, espero que hayas pensado en lo que hiciste jovencito… Yo, realmente te extrañe hijo.- Menciono mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Como de costumbre, mi padre no se encontraba en casa, casi nunca le veía en las tardes, solo en las mañanas durante el desayuno y en las noches durante la cena, supongo le vería a esa hora.

-Lo se mamá. Debí haberles dicho a ustedes mínimo… Yo también te extrañe. Realmente no existe comida como la tuya.- Le respondí mientras trataba de separarme de ella, no porque no me gustará que me abrazará sino porque comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Tras haber logrado separarme de ella antes de asfixiarme y platicarle un poco sobre lo que me pasó durante mi viaje, subí a mi habitación a toda prisa, solo quería recostarme un momento a pensar si era buen momento para contactarme con Runo, Marucho, Shun y los demás. Aunque por un momento pensé que tal vez era bueno pasar a saludarles en los próximos días, mantuve mí llegada en secreto, por alguna razón, aun no podía decirle a nadie más que a mis padres sobre mi llegada a la ciudad.

El tiempo pasó rápido ya que los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. A veces salía a dar una caminata por el lugar o solamente a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol en la rivera de algún río.

Aun no encontraba como decirles a los demás que estaba de vuelta, no sabría si estarían molestos por mi ausencia en tanto tiempo. Y de quien estaba más asustado, era de Runo. De alguna forma u otra, sabía que ella no había tomado muy bien mi partida, pero en el fondo sabía que ella me apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomará. Hablando sobre ella, desde mi partida a Vestal y mis viajes por Neathia y Gundalia, realmente nos hemos distanciado mucho…. No sabría decir sí aún conservaba esos sentimientos por ella o sí ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

Ese día, me encontraba pensando sobre eso en el lugar donde arrojé a Drago al río durante la época de la dimensión de la perdición, Masquerade, Hal-G y Naga. Aunque ese no era un muy buen grato recuerdo, simbolizó un cambio de actitud para mí hacia Drago y viceversa, nos comenzamos a tratar mejor.

-Aún recuerdo la fría agua de este río Daniel. Espero que nunca más pienses en lanzarme así de nuevo viejo amigo.- Menciono Drago estando en su forma esférica, para después lanzar un pequeño suspiro en señal de alivio.

-Eso ni pensarlo de nuevo Drago. Ahora no quiero perderte.- Le respondí mientras observaba el curso del río fluyendo a su propio ritmo, tratando de distraerme sobre pensar en Runo.

-Vaya vaya… Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Sí es Dan Kuso, el peleador número 1 del ciberespacio Bakugan.- Mencionó una conocida voz a mis espaldas, que quisiera no haber encontrado aquí en este momento, pero no es como si pudiera seguir escondiéndome de ellos para siempre.

Volteé hacia el origen de la voz, solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía, era Shun con los brazos cruzados y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –Hey Shun. Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, creí que no venías por este lado de la ciudad.- Le respondí mientras le sonreía y me acercaba a él, con Drago aun en su forma esférica a mi lado.

-Shun, Jaakor. Que gusto es verlos nuevamente, ¿cómo han estado?.- Menciono Drago mientras se adelantaba, llegando frente a Jaakor que también se encontraba en su forma esférica.

-Bastante bien. Pero, ¿qué hay de ustedes?. Desaparecieron aquél día sin dejar ni siquiera un mensaje.- Jaakor por su parte, se acercó a Drago para saludarle, de cualquier forma posible en que dos esferas se puedan saludar…

-¿Y bien Dan?. Necesitamos tener una larga charla.- Escuche decir a Shun con su típica voz de: "¡¿Porque sigues haciendo lo incorrecto!?". A pesar de eso, es un buen amigo. De verdad extrañaba contar con él hasta en los malos momentos. Mientras platicábamos sobre todo lo que había pasado después de mi partida, el tiempo se fue volando, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta que el ocaso se había hecho presente frente a nosotros. Nos despedimos y le prometí que nos veríamos nuevamente en esta semana.

Dos o tres días pasaron desde mi encuentro con Shun y gracias a la plática que tuve con él, pude saber de los demás sin necesidad de verlos cara a cara, cosa que aún estaba pendiente. Shun me dijo que Marucho había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, en donde se desempeñaba bastante bien como programador, diseñando diversos programas parecidos al interespacio bakugan pero con fines lucrativos.

Joe había vuelto a ganar contacto con los peleadores y, además de seguir el novio de Chan Lee, ahora se encargaba de monitorear el interespacio bakugan, ya que Marucho ya no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Julie era reportera de la ciudad desde que los chicos y yo combatíamos a los bakugan caos y a los mechtogan, así que no me sorprendió escuchar que seguía desempeñándose en ese trabajo, el cual le dejaba una buena retribución. Además, seguía saliendo con Billy desde hace años.

Mira y Keith, venían de vez en cuando de visita a la tierra, aunque al igual que Marucho ya no tenían mucho tiempo para hacerlo, su trabajo no les permitía mucho tiempo libre. Ambos trabajan ahora para una compañía de Vestal, como científicos, pero Mira se dedica a la inteligencia artificial y Keith a la biomecánica.

Ace finalmente había admitido sus sentimientos por Mira, invitándola a salir. Además de eso, no sabíamos nada más de él desde hace mucho. En cuanto a Baron, lo único que sabíamos era que seguía en su casa, ayudando a sus padres a cuidar de sus muchos hermanos, además de tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, para juntar sus ahorros y en el futuro, mudarse a un apartamento o comprar uno propio.

Jake ahora era entrenador de futbol americano del equipo de la ciudad, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos había aprendido a dirigir a un equipo por el buen camino. Fabia y Ren, como es de esperarse, seguían siendo los respectivos líderes de su planeta.

Y en cuanto al mismo Shun, él ahora da clases de artes marciales en el dojo que su abuelo le heredo, además de que comenzó a salir con Alice, quién después de la muerte del único familiar que le quedaba (su abuelo Michael), decidió mudarse a la ciudad para pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Fue en ese momento cuando ella y Shun se acercaron y revelaron sus sentimientos, que en todo ese tiempo, no habían cambiado.

De la única que aún no sabía nada, era de Runo. Le pregunté a Shun sobre ella pero, cada vez que lo hacía, me desviaba el tema de conversación. "-Tienes que hablar cara a cara con ella, eso es todo lo que te diré.-", esas fueron sus palabras, las cuales, de una u otra forma me preocuparon.

Esta vez, decidí ir a la Mansión de Marucho, esperando encontrarlo para hablar con él. No es que quisiera evitar a Runo pero, me parecía más importante verlo a él en este momento. Kato abrió la puerta y me recibió con gusto hasta la estancia.

-Espere aquí amo Dan, iré por el amo Marucho para que lo atienda enseguida.- Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se adentraba en la Mansión.

-Estas seguro de que fue una buena idea Dan?... No deberías, ya sabes, ir primero con Runo… Después de todo, sigue siendo tu novia.- Escuchar decir a Drago mientras salía de mi bolsillo en su forma esférica y se posicionaba en mi hombro, mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Oh vamos Drago… Shun y Marucho son mis mejores amigos. Ellos también se merecen saber que ya estoy aquí.- Le respondí seriamente, aunque ya sabía a donde iríamos con esta pequeña charla que estábamos teniendo.

-¿Tu aun quieres a Runo?- Me cuestiono, esta vez pasando de mi hombro a flotar frente a mí. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, por suerte, me interrumpieron. Esto era algo de lo que solo yo sabía, ni siquiera a Drago se lo había contado, pero creo que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella.. Digo, después de todo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una cita?, con todos los sucesos que pasaron, Vestal, Neathia, Gundalia y luego mi viaje solitario. Creo que ni siquiera tuvimos otra cita además de aquella a la que fuimos tras derrotar a Naga. Me alivie al ver que Marucho había llegado a la estancia, aun no quería hablar con Drago sobre eso.

-¡Dan!... Tanto tiempo. Me da gusto verte por aquí… Pero, ¿enserio te hubiera hecho mal una llamada o algo por el estilo?- Se oía la alegría en la voz de Marucho y a la vez, se veía que estaba algo emocionado con mi llegada y no era para menos.

-Lo siento… Realmente no fue una de las cosas más maduras que haya hecho. Pero tu me conoces… Además, realmente, no me arrepiento de nada amigo.- Le respondí mientras me acercaba a saludarlo. De un momento a otro, al igual que paso con Shun, el tiempo paso volando en nuestra plática.

Hablamos sobre muchas cosas en realidad, nuestros amigos, nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro, los bakugan y su creación el interespacio Bakugan. Al parecer Marucho ya se había apartado totalmente de las batallas bakugan por no tener el tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutarlas, incluso se había despedido de Radizen, a quién envió a Nueva Vestroia para que ahí, encontrará nuevos amigos.

-Y… ¿Qué sabes de Runo?.- Era un tema que estaba evitando hablar con Marucho, al menos por mí parte, pero no pude evitar preguntarle a él sobre ella tras empezar a quedarnos sin temas de conversación.

-Oh… Ehm, bueno yo. Recordé que tengo una junta en la empresa de mi padre en unos minutos, lo siento Dan, pero tengo que irme.- Su voz se notaba nerviosa sin duda, como si no quisiese hablarme de ella. Suspiré, supuse que no me enteraría de todo hasta que la viera cara a cara. Antes de salir de la estancia, Marucho volteo nuevamente hacia mí, con intenciones de hablar. –Y Dan… Haré una fiesta en la noche dentro de dos días aquí en la mansión… Vendrán todos nuestros amigos. O al menos los que puedan, espero verte aquí. Todos te extrañan la verdad… Incluso ella.- Y sin más que decir, se fue. Yo de la misma manera, tomé a Drago en el bolsillo y salí de la mansión para volver a mi hogar y así conseguir algo de descanso.

_**Tierra (dos días después)/Linus POV**_

Aun no puedo creer que la reina Fabia se haya tardado tanto tiempo en deducir sus sentimientos hacia Kuso. Desde que ellos dos combatían juntos para salvar a Neathia de la invasión Gundaliana era obvio que lo trataba de forma muy diferente a los demás peleadores, le tenía el mismo afecto que le tenía a su prometido Jin.

Esos eran mis pensamientos al llegar a la tierra y más específicamente, a ciudad Bakugan, el hogar de Dan Kuso y los peleadores que combatieron a nuestro lado. Realmente no sabía dónde buscar, pero la reina había previsto esto y me había mandado la dirección de Marucho a mi bakumetro. Al parecer nuestro horario difería ligeramente ya que mientras en Neathia faltaban unas horas para el atardecer, en ciudad Bakugan ya había anochecido.

Sin más tiempo que perder y no sin antes activar el programa que me disfrazaba como un humano para no llamar la atención, me dirigí hacia el lugar donde mi bakumetro marcaba como la residencia del joven aquos de los peleadores. Al llegar, me detuve frente a la puerta, ya que no quería llegar a irrumpir en la casa, además las instrucciones de la reina Fabia fueron exclusivamente, encontrar a Dan Kuso solo para ver que había sido de él. Me asomé por una ventana y lo que vi, realmente me sorprendió…

_**Elright POV**_

Sé que lo que estaba haciendo está mal. Pero no podía permitir que mis oportunidades con mi amada se desvanecieran, simplemente no quería. Desde un principio sabía que ella y Kuso tenían una estrecha relación, pero nunca pensé que llegará a ser tal sentimiento… Aunque tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas, ¿qué tal si en realidad a quién Linus buscaba era a Kazami?. Aun así, no podía arriesgarme que cualquiera de los dos se metiera en mi camino.

Al llegar a la ciudad, me sentí un poco perdido, pero era realmente porque nunca había estado en la tierra…

Por un momento casi pierdo de vista a Linus, lo que hubiera acabado con mis oportunidades de interceptarlo. Por suerte él también se detuvo un momento, fue entonces cuando, decidí activar el dispositivo para disfrazarme como un humano, al igual que él, para que en caso de que alguien nos visualizará, no hubiera ningún problema.

Le seguí sigilosamente hasta que se detuvo en una mansión, ahí elegí guardar mi distancia por el momento, debía estar atento a sus movimientos para interceptarlo cuando fuese el mejor momento.

Continuará.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Espero poder comenzar con el capítulo 3 tan pronto como me sea posible, solo les pido algo de paciencia. Además, como saben, después sigue la traducción al inglés de este mismo capítulo. Zack fuera!.


End file.
